Xibalba
Xibalba is the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of The Book of Life. He is an ancient, immortal god, the dark ruler of the Land of the Forgotten and the husband of La Muerte. He is introduced when he makes a bet with La Muerte about who the mortal girl Maria would marry - Manolo or Joaquin. Appearance Xibalba is made out of black tar and ectoplasm, with green eyes and blood-red skulls for pupils. He has a pair of large, black angel wings. He wears black gloves, a regal black cloak covered by a conquistador armor, and a silver crown with horns sprouting from the both sides, topped with black wax candles lit with green flames. Xibalba has a white moustache and beard. Xibalba's fingers are long, spindly and appear to be razor sharp. When assuming a mortal disguise, he tends to take on the form of an elderly man. Personality Xibalba appears on the surface as sly, cunning and cruel. He is a manipulative trickster who will resort to lies and cheating to get his own way such as when he used his snake staff to kill Manolo so he could win the wager by default. Despite this, he is not pure evil, rather mischievous than malevolent. He is very suave in manner and tends to be well spoken. He believes that there is little to no good left in humanity and that it is beyond redemption. This may or may not be down to the jaded view he sees from his realm, the Land of the Forgotten. He claims that the reason he meddles in mortal affairs is because it is the only fun he gets outside of ruling. Though he is calm and confident, he is too proud of himself. When Manolo angered him by shouting the he would "will pay for what he has done" (cheated with a 2-headed snake bite), Xibalba talks and approaches Manolo with pride stating "No one in any of the realms has ever talked to him in such a way and survived", taunting him. Despite his actions throughout most of the story, he truly does care for his wife, La Muerte and will attempt to please her, particularly towards the end. He also gains some form of respect for mortals who impress him. Powers and Abilities Xibalba is extremely powerful, as expected from an immortal god. He is shown to be very adept in magical activities. It is also shown that Xibalba is deceitful, cunning and very intelligent, being layers of devise elaborate plans that tilt the balance in his favor. Knowledge of a person's nature makes it easy for him to manipulation. He can quickly teleport from one place to another by transforming himself into a gooey puddle of black tar. He is also capable of floating without moving his wings to suspend himself in the air. He can transform into anything he wishes to be; as in an old man or a guard of the Museum. His physical strength is worlds beyond a mortal, as shown in the part where Manolo infuriated him and Xibalba effortlessly sent Manolo flying with a flick of his finger. With the arcane magic he possesses, he can resurrect any soul he wish with the help of The Queen of the Land of the Remembered, La Muerte, and the Keeper of Balance, the Candlemaker. Weapons Más y Menos is the name of a venomous, poisonous black and purple two-headed snake that serves as Xibalba's staff, they come to life on his command. One bit from them puts its victims into a death like sleep until they are awoken by their master's champion, while two bits kills them. Xibalba sees his "staff" as a pet and an old friend, as he had called them that before he cheated in the wager that would allow him to trade realms with his wife and got them to make sure that he wins. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:The Book of Life Category:The Book of Life Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Gods